The invention relates to a profile grinding machine having at least two tool holders, which are fixed in a frame, and on each of which is fixed a grinding tool for machining workpieces transported past the profile grinding machine in a working plane; the tool holders being arranged in various angular positions, and their tools complementing each other to give the desired profile shape.
For certain grinding tasks, it is expedient to machine the profile shape to be ground with a plurality of tools, for example two. The reason for this may lie in a problematical positioning of only a single tool. Furthermore, the use of a single tool in the case of a profile encompassed by the tool leads to the disadvantage that tolerances in the workpiece thickness lead to considerable impairments of the grinding result. Tools which, in contrast, grind only a part of the profile in each case are less likely to be troubled by changes in the workpiece thickness. It is therefore known to machine complicated profile shapes, or profile shapes which are to be ground on opposite sides, with a plurality of tools, each of which only accomplishes a partial grinding operation. These tools are frequently arranged directly one behind the other in the conveying direction in a holding device. In the case of belt grinding machines, the belt running in the transporting direction, consequently runs successively over the plurality of tools. This means that considerable space is required in the conveying direction. Furthermore, in special grinding tasks, the possibility of problems at the end of the grinding area of the last tool cannot be ruled out.